Regrets
by Sui Felton
Summary: ¿Te arrepientes de algo?... Escrito para el Harrython 2011


Título: Regrets

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Smex, PWP

Género: Slash

Clasificación: R-18

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets<strong>

Harry jadeó y apretó los dientes con fuerza, extasiado ante los movimientos del atractivo joven que se movía frenéticamente sobre él. Sus manos se colocaron por inercia en las caderas de su amante al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse también, arremetiendo contra el apretado culo que rodeaba su pene. Draco gimió con aún más fuerza y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse de forma considerable, aún así no dejó de moverse en ningún momento.

Los ojos verdes del Gryffindor recorrieron el delgado y pálido cuerpo de Malfoy con lentitud, gozando del rubor que cubría su pecho y parte de su rostro. Un gruñido salió de su garganta cuando su mirada finalmente llegó hasta el endurecido miembro del Slytherin y casi se corre al ver como su pene se perdía entre aquellas suaves y perfectas nalgas. La mirada gris de su rival se iluminó de forma depredadora y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar el estado en el que lo tenía.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―preguntó él con voz ronca.

Harry no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo y sus manos se apretaron aún más contra las caderas del otro joven, tanto, que seguramente tendría unas enormes marcas por la mañana.

No podía esperar a que amaneciera para poder verlas.

―No está mal ―contestó el moreno con una sonrisa, después embistió con fuerza, arrancándole un grito de placer al Slytherin.

Draco permaneció quieto por unos instantes, intentando recuperarse de los estremecimientos que le recorrían. Harry, por otra parte, estudió con detenimiento al rubio y después desvió la mirada hasta su brazo izquierdo, lugar donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa con la que Voldemort había manchado su cuerpo.

―Potter… ―dijo el rubio con voz agitada, consciente de lo que el otro estaba viendo.

Los ojos verdes del Gryffindor regresaron hasta el rostro de Malfoy, entonces, dijo algo que había tenido en la punta de la lengua desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

―¿Te arrepientes de algo, Draco? ―preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de la del otro.

El Slytherin guardó silencio, obviamente pensando en la respuesta que le daría, o quizás buscando la manera de mandarlo al demonio. La segunda opción era mucho más viable.

―¿Por qué preguntas en un momento como este? ―dijo el chico mientras alzaba una rubia ceja. Harry sólo se encogió ligeramente de hombros, Draco finalmente suspiró y contestó con voz firme ―. Si tantas ganas tienes de saber, la respuesta es no. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó nuevamente el moreno.

―Porque estaba en juego la vida de las personas que más amo ―esta vez fue Malfoy el que se encogió de hombros ―. Sería mentira si te dijera que a veces no desearía haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Sin embargo, no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez. Mis padres son lo único que tengo, si tuviera que intercambiar mi vida por la de ellos, lo haría sin dudar un solo momento.

―Casi suenas como un Gryffindor ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Su corazón, por otra parte, ahora palpitaba con fuerza por algo más que excitación sexual.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Te contesto una pregunta y lo único que haces es ofenderme. Eso no es de buena educación, Potter ―dijo el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios del Gryffindor y éste, aprovechando la breve distracción de su amante, lo hizo rodar hasta hacerlo quedar debajo de él. Malfoy soltó un jadeó asombrado al sentir cómo el ángulo de la penetración cambiaba súbitamente, rozando su próstata con más fuerza que antes. Harry tomó las piernas de Draco y las extendió un poco más, buscando una posición un poco más cómoda para los dos, después se inclinó y tomó entre sus labios uno de esos rozados y erguidos pezones, jugando con él hasta que la espalda del rubio finalmente se arqueó, en busca de más contacto.

―Eres muy sensible… ―dijo el moreno con voz ronca y divertida.

―M-Muchas gracias por notarlo… ―contestó el otro sin aliento. Malfoy alzó ligeramente su cuerpo y sólo se detuvo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, entonces clavó sus ojos grises en él y preguntó ―. ¿Tú te arrepientes de algo, Potter?

Harry estudió a Draco por unos momentos. Su vida había cambiado demasiado a tan sólo seis meses de la derrota de Voldemort. Por supuesto, lamentaba muchas cosas con respecto a lo ocurrido. Había perdido a muchas personas queridas, incluidos Sirius y Remus, quienes habían sido lo más cercano a unos padres para él. Eso era, quizás, lo que más le dolía.

Fuera de eso, todo se encontraba en una relativa calma para él. Su amistad con Ron y Hermione ahora era mucho más firme y solida de lo que había sido en el pasado, si eso era posible, y apoyaban todas sus decisiones sin pestañear. Su amiga a veces no podía evitar querer dirigir su vida y eso los llevaba a discutir en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, el chico sabía que ella sólo lo hacía porque de verdad lo apreciaba y quería verlo feliz. Su noviazgo con Ginny, por otra parte, seguía prosperando como todo el mundo parecía querer. Asistían juntos a todos los eventos oficiales del ministerio y solían pasar las tardes juntos, leyendo, paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, o encerrados en la habitación del Gryffindor, haciendo _otras_ cosas.

Potter no podía evitar sentirse culpable con respecto a ella. Es decir, la pelirroja hacía todo lo posible para amoldarse a sus gustos y nunca dudaba en cambiar todo lo que fuera necesario para hacer que se sintiera cómodo junto a ella. Otra persona se sentiría alagada y feliz de tener una novia tan dispuesta y comprensiva; Harry, por otra parte, no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago cada vez que estaban juntos y buscaba cualquier tipo de excusa o pretexto para alejarse. Cuando finalmente lo lograba, lo primero que hacía era ir y buscar a Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos realmente entendía cómo habían terminado en esta clase de relación. Por supuesto, los dos seguían peleando de vez en cuando y los comentarios sarcásticos eran algo de casi todos los días. Sin embargo, casi todo el tiempo terminaban así: desnudos en la sala de los menesteres, follando como si no hubiera un mañana. Olvidando a todo y a todos los que se encontraban fuera de la habitación. Creando un mundo donde sólo ellos dos existían y nada más importaba.

Draco colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y eso lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El chico lo miró con curiosidad y después parpadeó un par de veces, hipnotizándolo con el movimiento de sus largas y rubias pestañas. El Slytherin abrió la boca una vez más, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque sus labios pronto fueron sellados por los del moreno.

Al separarse, los dos estaban completamente sonrojados y agitados. Sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse una vez más, reavivando las penetraciones en un lento y suave ritmo que les arrancaba gemidos de placer a ambos.

―No. No me arrepiento de nada… Aunque, al igual que tú, a veces desearía poder hacer las cosas de manera diferente―murmuró Harry, sin despegarse de los labios de su rival ―. Hay muchas cosas que quiero y que no puedo obtener.

Los ojos grises de Draco estudiaron su rostro por un par de segundos y después una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios enrojecidos.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eres Harry Potter. Para ti todo debería ser posible, ¿cierto? ―dijo él con una risita burlona.

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír también, apretando aún más al rubio entre sus brazos.

―Sí. Puede que tengas razón.

Los dos se observaron en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente y esta vez, Harry se permitió creer que Draco Malfoy le pertenecía sólo a él. Si por causas del destino no era así, el Gryffindor estaba dispuesto a luchar contra quien fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 19

No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho ^ ^


End file.
